God Bless The Kiss Cam
by Kaylagirl1238
Summary: When i was 7 i had my first kiss and at 14 i met him again.i never knew that basebal could be a matchmaker.Bella meets Edward at a basebal game age 7 when they share their first kiss as they get older and meet again will love preveil or will it be a foul?
1. My lifes fairytale

So love it hate it? Reviews!

Disclaimer: no I don't own it!

So this is where it started, on the first base of the biggest game of their season and the mood sprinkled in valentine madness and this year I have a valentine, Edward.

I glanced down to see the man of my dreams kneeling down on one knee, proclaiming his love for me in front of millions of people and staring into my eyes so deeply I'm sure he saw my soul.

But as usual I can't find the words to say it, yes.

"What?" he asked gazing into my eyes as I realized that's what my heart wanted and made me speak that out loud.

"I said… yes."

"Why—what?!"

"I SAID YES! YES! EDWARD MASON I WILL, WITH MY WHOLE HEART MARRY YOU!"

"YES?"

"YES, I'LL SAY IT FOREVER, YES!!" before I had time to react the ring was slipped on my finger and picked me up, spinning me around smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"KISS HER! KISS HER!"

I was remotely aware of the crowd waiting for our big kiss and I didn't care, because now and forever I would be his and he would be mine. Kiss me started playing and I almost laughed out loud because that certainly would be our song…forever.

All I could think of was thank god for the Kiss Cam.

I think I may need to explain to many people who are wondering if this is just a old fairytale with a dream guy added in, but its not, its my life. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and my life started with at a game, with a boy, under the watchful eyes of the Kiss Cam and has got better ever since. Here's my story…

Sucks or doesn't review!


	2. Kiss me

Hey this is _Kayla_, hope you like the second chapter so here it is anyone wondering about my other stories I will have a pole to see which one you want continued. Um here this is, review or private message me to see if you like it. Oh if you have something bad to say don't say it please, I mean come on are we 1st graders? Any who…

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own twilight though I own the plot so don't steal it please!!!

BPOV

Age: 7

"Mom, when are we going to see Phil!" my mommy promised that we could see my stepfather at his baseball game but we haven't left yet.

"Emmett! Bella! Lets go!"

We walked to the car and I stared absently out the window. My dad was a member of the Arizona Red Hawks. (Totally made up I have no idea what it really is). He played baseball and so did my older brother Emmett.

I remember the car shutting off and being lifted but until we got to our seats that was it. I opened my eyes to see Phil and Kenney talking about the game on the field.

The game started and Phil hit it so hard it flew out of the Park Fence. He ran around and we all screamed for him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I looked over to my left to see a bronze haired boy and a bouncy little pixie girl with black hair. All of a sudden music started playing and the camera showed people kissing as we all chanted kiss.

Kiss me out of the bearded barely,

_Nightly besides the green green grass,_

Swing, swing, swing that spinning step,

_You wear those shoes and I'll were that dress,_

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor,_

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon sparkling,_

_So kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house,_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire._

_Bring, Bring, Bring your flowered hat,_

_Will take the trail marked on your fathers map,_

I could tell the song the song was ending but before it did the camera landed on the boy with bronze hair and me. I held my breath and turned towards him.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, like everyone else had. I leaned in more and put my hand to his check. I can't believe I was going to kiss a boy in front of a bunch of people.

I pressed my lips and felt a spark inside me go off and made me jump. I opened my eyes to see the boy looking at me with wide eyes and a crocked smile.

"Yeah! Bells!" I looked down to see Phil, Kenney, Allen, Mickey and Jim watching with amused smiles. I blushed and ordered my gaze to the ground. I listened to the last lyrics of the song and wondered of the bronze hair boy I just kissed sitting right next to me.

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor,_

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon sparkling,_

_So kiss me_

All I could think was, Cod Bless The Kiss Cam.

EPOV

Age: 7

My mom and dad were bringing us to the Red Hawks game and I was really excited I mean, I play baseball so it was really cool.

We left and got into a long line. I looked up t o my right to see a mom carrying a beautiful girl my age. She had brown hair and plump strawberry lips. It was weird usually girls have cooties but she was all right.

We found our seats and Alice kept bouncing up and down. When the game started Phil Dwyer got a home run and then half time was called. The song started playing and people kissing came on the screen.

Kiss me out of the bearded barely,

_Nightly besides the green, green grass,_

Swing, swing, swing that spinning step,

_You wear those shoes and I'll were that dress,_

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor,_

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon sparkling,_

_So kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house,_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire._

_Bring, Bring, Bring your flowered hat,_

_Will take the trail marked on your fathers map,_

I looked up and a brown haired girl and me were on the screen. She turned around and I was lost in her eyes. They were brown and deep. I realized that it was the girl from earlier and she placed her hand on my check and kissed me. A spark went off when she pressed her lips to mine. She pulled away to see Phil Dwyer, Kenney Campbell, Allen Richen, Mickey Simon and Jim Rowe smiling and cheering at her.

"Yeah Bells!" they said and she blushed and looked down not returning my idiotic stare. I looked over her head to see a tall boy watching me with venom in his eyes. He made a kill you sign and finished his glare.

But, I didn't care. Bells, it fit her. So Bells was the name of my kiss cam beauty. I listened to the rest of the song half hearted still glancing at Bells.

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor,_

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon sparkling,_

_So kiss me_

All I could think was, God Bless The Kiss Cam.

So did you like it? Any way this is the second chapter so review it or send me a message! Please!

_Kayla_


	3. drop the ball

So sorry about this…

Should I drop this story please tell me or at least put it on hold? Which one should I continue tell me whatever way you want to but I need to know please! Before I stop them all for some time…so tell me please!

_Kayla_


	4. vote

Hey guys please vote on my author page on which of my stories you want me to finish next…only chance, there is 1 vote already for god bless the kiss cam, I want you to belong to me, and one missed call…. So VOTE PLEASE!!! You have one week from today…. VOTE!!

_Kayla_


	5. i know i know just dont kill me until u

Hi guys, as you know I haven't updated in a while…. This wasn't because I decided I didn't want to write anymore, as one of you know a couple months ago I was in a car accident in this accident my seat belt was cut and my head went through the windshield of my dad's for flex… I have been in and out of the hospital for months and was in a coma for a month after the accident, this prevented me from writing any of my stories, sooo I am sorry for the not updating and not replying to reviews starting next week ill start replying and updating… in a review can you tell me what story you would like to see me finish first. The Princess of Volterra in counting I will write a better end/extension sooo thank you I love all you guys and im ready to get back to writing! So review and tell me thanks!

KAYLA 


End file.
